What Did I Do?
by Sadie Loves DxC
Summary: So what happens when Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Courtney's new 'friend' see Gwen and Duncan at a Karaoke Bar only three months after TDWT? Well read to find out. GxB,CxOC For now , DxG Yuck I know right! Don't worry that will change! , DxC later on...Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with the idea of this story when I was in my room listening to **_**1 + 1 By Beyonce.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. If I did there would still be a DxC and TDWT would have been so different. I also do not own the song 1 + 1 by Beyonce. **

**What Did I Do?**

**No One's POV**

It had been a year since TDWT. Three members of the cast had decided to hang out together at a karaoke bar, with an extra that one of them had invited. Courtney was sitting with Bridgette, Geoff, and her friend Arick (Eric) having a good time when Gwen and Duncan walked in holding hands. Duncan and Gwen walked over to the table. "Hey guys." Gwen said avoiding Courtney's eyes. Bridgette looked at Courtney and was surprised she was keeping her cool. Bridgette looked up at Gwen and Duncan and smiled, "Hey." Duncan didn't say anything, he was too busy eyeing down the guy sitting next to Courtney. Gwen noticed and hit him slyly so he would stop. Geoff watched and could feel the tension arising, everyone could.

Courtney smiled at Gwen and Duncan, "Why don't you guys join us?" Everyone was shocked except for Arick. He just smiled and nodded at what she said. Gwen squeezed Duncan's hand out of nervousness, "Uhhh... That's okay…" Courtney cut her off before she could finish, "I insist, it'll be like old times just without Trent and it'll gives a chance to catch up" she said with a smile on her face. Duncan shrugged, "Sure, why not Princess." He made sure to use his old nickname for her just to get a rise of her but was disappointed when it seemed it didn't affect her.

That made Duncan jaw clench as him and Gwen took a seat. Arick whispered something in Courtney's ear that made her giggle. "Fine..fine..I'll do it." The table heard her say. Bridgette raised an eyebrow at her best friend, "Wait, do what?" Courtney giggled again, "You'll see." She then got up from her seat and went to talk to the manger. They talked for a few minute before manger went onto the stage. "Well welcome everyone. Night as you know is karaoke night and we already have one brave soul that volunteered. So ladies and gentlemen help me welcome Courtney to the stage." The crowd politely clapped but Bridgette, Geoff and Arick went crazy rooting for her. "Yea Courtney!" yelled by Bridgette.

Courtney blushed slightly as she took the stage. She went to the DJ and picked out her song. About a minute after, the beginning music of 1 + 1 started to play and Courtney, who had her eyes closed started to sing.

_If I aint got nothing, I got you  
If I aint got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you  
I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two  
And it's me and you, thats all we'll have when the world is thru_

_Cause baby we aint got nothing without love_  
_Darling you got enough for the both of us_  
_So come on baby, make love to me_

Courtney started to open her eyes slowly and looked at Arick with a bright smile on her face.

_When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go._  
_Make love to me. So that when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all_  
_Right now baby make love to me...me...me...mee...mee. ooh ooh make love to me._

Gwen watched as Courtney sang her song. She had to admit that Courtney was really good. She looked over at Duncan to see him staring intently at Courtney. She frowned slightly and nudged him. He ignored her. Gwen sighed and got up from the table, "excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room." She said before leaving the table.

_Hey! I don't know much about guns but I...I've been shot by you  
Hey! And I don't know when I'm gon die, but I hope that I'm gon die by you  
Hey! And I don't know much about fighting, but I, I know I will fight for you  
Hey! Just when I ball up my fist I realize that I'm laying right next to you_

Bridgette and Geoff looked at each other and smiled. Geoff put his arm around his girl and kissed her forehead. "I love you Bridgette." He said to her. She looked up at him, "I love you to Geoff."_  
_

**Duncan's POV**

Truth be told I was jealous. As I watched Courtney sing it dawned on me on what I would be missing out on since I cheated on her. And I couldn't help but say to myself, "What did I do?..." I no longer cared about Gwen. All I wanted, no all I needed was to her my princess back.

**No One's POV**

_Baby we aint nothing but love, and darling you got enough for the both of us  
Make love to me...when my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go.  
Make love to me...so that when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all  
Help me let down my guard, make love to me…me..me….me..meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee._

When Courtney ended her song the crowd erupted into applause. She smiled and waved at them before happily going to her seat. Arick pulled Courtney in close to him and kissed her deeply.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. Honestly I think I wrote this story back in 2011 or early in 2012 but I never got around to finishing it. I had one idea in my head when I started it, which was a songfic/oneshot But then I got writers block because I didn't know how to include the song into the story. I mean the song went perfect with the story but I didn't just want there to be lyric with a little bit of text. Also I'm thinking of continuing on the story Ehhh I don't know. Anyway...Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: So first of all I would really like to thank everyone that left a review. Even the person who took the time out of their day to leave me a mean angry review. They just added to how many people viewed my story so I'm happy . But for the record I'm not 8 or however old he/she called me. I'm turning 16 in November actually and I'm a Junior in High School. But I really want to give a shout out to play for keeps, for not just reading and reviewing this story but two of my other stories to. It made my day )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. If I did all the original couples would be together. I also do not own the song Rolling in the Deep by Adele. **

**What Did I Do?**

**Duncan's POV**

"I HATE YOU!" was the last thing I heard before slamming the door of the apartment I now share with my ex girl friend Gwen. Honestly, I don't know why I broke up with Gwen it just sort of happened. It's been about three weeks since I seen Princess… I mean Courtney at the karaoke bar and she was all that I could think about. I even started to dream about her and imagined that Gwen was her a few times when we were making out. But still I stayed with Gwen. I thought all the thoughts of Courtney would just go away after awhile. One week later I slipped up and called Gwen, Courtney while we were having sex. Yea it was bad. She kicked me out and would let me come back in for two days. Gwen finally let me in after I gave her a sappy apology and brought her flowers. But what a waste that was because four days later, Gwen found a letter I wrote to Courtney, but was never plan on giving it to her, explaining how I felt when I saw her sing. Gwen was pissed. So instead of apologizing and asking her to forgive me I just broke up with her. I gave her the classic "It's not you, it's me line." which lead to the "I hate you" and me leaving the apartment.

After a minute of sitting outside my door I stand up and jog down the steps. I exit the apartment building and hop on my motorcycle. I knew I should go see Geoff so I can tell him what happened but I feel the need to check up on something first. The song _Marvin's Room by Drake _came on the radio. I turned it up and instantly started to think about Courtney.

**Courtney's POV**

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
_I heard the last little bit of _Rolling In The Deep by Adele _as my phone rang. I looked at the time and raised an eyebrow as I wondered who was calling. Normally I would know who's calling by the ringtone but I guess I forgot who I assigned this ringtone to. "Hello?" I asked when I finally got to my phone and picked it up. Not bothering to look at the caller id. I waited for a while hearing _Marvin's Room by Drake_ playing in the background. And something that sounded like a motorcycle? Who in the world was this? "Hello?!' I said again, getting slightly annoyed with the person on the phone. I was contemplating hanging up when the person on the other end finally spoke. "Hey Princess…."

**AN: Short I know but I hope you guys like it **


End file.
